CIntaku untuk sahabatku
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan bila orang yang kau cinta mencintai orang lain,,?


Author : Antoex's Namikaze (Antoex's Sukhochimiya Rokudaime Hokage)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

*****_Cintaku Untuk Sahabatku_*****

Pernahkan kalian mencintai seseorang yang Tidak akan bisa mencintai dirimu,,,?

Pernahkah kalian berada di samping seseorang, tapi tidak bisamenggenggam tangannya,,,?

Atau pernahkah kalian menjadi sandaran saat dia bersedih, tapi bukan di pelikanmu saat dia bahagia,,,?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa",,, Mungkin menurut kalian aneh,,,! Tapi itukah yang selalu aku Lakukan kepada sahabatku yang aku cintai.

Menurut kalian, mungkin aku gila,,,,? Tapi Apa daya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar aku selalu bisa berada di sampingnya.

Namaku "Uzumaki naruto" Aku Sekolah di "KHS". Aku duduk Di kelas X¹, Aku pun sekelas dengan sahabatku itu. Namanya "Hyuga HINata. Aku merasa aneh, dari kami kelas satu sekolah dasar aku selalu sekelas dengannya.

###_"Di KHS"_##

Bel pertanda jam masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa Aku dan seluruh siswa "KHS" Sudah berada di dalam kelas. Sekarang aku di sini di meja urutan paling belakang, duduk tepat di sebelah hinata.

Sekarang jam pelajaran sejarah. Seperti biasanya, kakhasi sensei pasti akan terlambat lagi masuk kedalam kelas. Ah,,, itu memang kebiasaan_nya, dia akan terlambat 30 menit, bahkan sampai 1 jam.

Aku sangat kesal dengan kebiasaan guru yang satu ini. Bukan karna aku anak yang rajin, atau aku sangat senang belajar.

Tapi aku lebih memilih di jejali dengan berbagai materi pelajaran, dari pada harus mendengarkan hinata menceritakan lelaki lain di depanku. Karna pada saat saat seperti ini, dia akan terus megoceh, tentang sasori kekasihnya. Ya,,,! Sasori adalah kekasih hinata mereka jadian dua minggu yang lalu.

****Flash Back***

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah kami. Aku mencari hinata, karna setelah istirahat tadi aku berpisah dengan_nya. Karna aku di panggil oleh *Gai sensei* karna ingin membicarakan persiapan klub Basket sekolah kami. Karna 3 minggu lagi kami akan bertanding dengan Tim "SHS" dari suna.

Sekarang aku disini, di belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa aku kesini, tanpa ku perintahkan kaki_ku membawaku mmenuju tempat ini. Di sini aku melihat hinata berdiri dengan seseorang, sepertinya aku tau orang itu.

Dia adalah sasori salah satu pangeran sekolah kami. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, karna aku penasaran apa yang mereka -samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan aku terkejut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hinata,,, Aku ingin mgatakan sesuatu kepadamu",,,! Sasori terdiam sejenak dan menggantungkan perkataanya. "ya,, Ada Apa senpei,,,?" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu. "aku,,,,, INgin kau menjadi kekasihku",,! Ucap sasori singkat.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang akudengar barusan. Aku bahkan lebih terkejut dengan hinata yang hanya diam mematung, karna sasori menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu, karna aku sudah tau pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan sasori tersebut. Hinata itu sahabatku, mustahil kalau aku tidak tau laki-mana yang di cintai oleh hinata.

*****Flash Back End*****

Sekarang aku disini, di atap Sekolah. Karna sekarang tempat ini, menjadi tempat faforitku menyendiri ketika jam istirahat.

Aku di sini bukan tanpa alasan, aku tak mau melihat kemesraan hinata dengan sasori. Aku tidak mau membuat luka di hatiku semakin membesar. Apa aku salah melakukan hal ini,,,? Setidaknya, sampai hatiku bisa menerima hal ini,,,!

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet"

Suara bel, pertanda jam istirahat telah selsai. Aku melangkah menuju kelasku, entah mengapa, aku sangat malas bila berada di dalam kelas. Aku hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi langkahkunterhenti. Karna ada seseorang yang menyeretku untuk keluar menuju taman sekolah kami.

Aaku menatap wajahnya, mata lavender yang indah itu menatap tajam kea rah mataku. Hal inilah yang paling aku benci, karna tatapan itu selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebuh kencang , selalu membuat perasaan cintaku padanya semakin besar.

"Naruto",,, dia memanggilku dengan lembutnya.

"ada apa,,?" jawabku singkat.

"apa kamu marah padaku",,? Tanya lagi

"marah kenapa",,,? Balasku dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahku. Aku tidak mau dia tau kekecewaan yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

"karna aku merasa,,, akhir_akhir ini kamu menjauhiku". Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarkan ucapannya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan kalo aku memang sengaja menjauhinya,,,!

"eeem, mungkin perasaanmu saja hinata, kan kamu tau sekarang aku lagi sibuk di tim basket sekolah kita,,!" beruntung aku punya alasan,, Jadi mungkin dia tidak curiga kepadaku." Lagian sekarang ada sasori yang akan selalu menjagamu". Aku berusaha membuat dia percaya dengan alasanku.

"Tapi,,,naruto"! aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum dia melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

''ayo kita masuk, nanti kita terlambat" kataku sambil melangkah di depannya,,,!

Sebulan telah berlalu,, setelah hinata menjadi kekasih sasori. Mungkin aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dan aku juga sadar, aku hanyalah seorang sahabat di mata hinata. Sekarang yang pasti, aku akan berusaha mengubur rasa cintaku ini. Karna aku mengerti bahwa:

Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki,,,

Karna kita harus rela ketika orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain,,,

Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan,,,

Karna kita harus siap ketika dia mengatakan dia sangat menyayangi orang lain,,,

Cinta itu memang gila,,,

Karna kita rela melakukan kedua hal di atas asalkan dia bahagia,,,!

Aku memegangi pipiku, tiba-tiba saja sakit di dalam hatiku kembali menyeruak,,,! Memang sekarang sudah 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu. tapi aku merasa baru kemarin kamu menamparku karna membela laki-laki brengsek itu,,!

***Flash back***

Aku dan hinata sekarang berada di atap sekolah,,, Karna aku yang membawa dia kesini.

"hinata,, aku ingin kau putus dengan sasori" aku langsung megutarakan maksudku membawa dia kesini,,,!

Dia tersentak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi,, wajahnya menengang,,,!

"apa maksudmu naruto,,,?" dia menjawabku dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi,,,!

"Kemarin aku melihat sasori berciuman dengan shion, anak kelas X³,,,"! jawabku selembut mungkin, karna aku takut melikai perasaannya. Tapi,

***PLaK,,,**** suara tangan_nya menampar pipiku dengan keras .

"aku tidak menyangka Naruto,,, tega-teganya kamu menuduh sasori yang bukan-bukan, aku lebih mengetahui dia dari orang lain. Termasuk dirimu" jawabnya denganwajah yang sangat marah,,,,!

Aku,, terdiam,,! Aku kecewa karna sahabat_ku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"satu lagi naruto" ucapnya,, dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar,,,,!

"mulai sekarang,, jangan kamu ganggu kehidupanku dengan sasori,,,! Dan jangan pernah mengakui aku menjadi sahabatmu lagi,,,! Dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku mematung tak percaya.

Sekarang aku sungguh tidak percaya,, dia memutuskan persahabatan kami,, hanya demi laki_laki berengsek yang dua bulan dia kenal.

***Flash back end***

4 Tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke iwagakure, karna tidak ada alasan lagi aku harus tetap tinggal di konoha. Karna sahabatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku, sudah tidak mau kenal lagi denganku. Aku ke sana karna orangtuaku tinggal di sana, mengurus usaha keluarga.

Tapi sekarang aku di sini. Di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan orang yang ingin aku lupakan.

Ya keluargaku kembali kekonoha, karna cabang yang ada di iwagakure sudah di urus oleh paman nagato. Jadi ayah harus kembali mengurus induk perusahaan yang ada di konoha,,,!

Sebenernya aku tidak mau ikut pulang ke sini. Karna aku tidak mau mengingat semua hal tentang orang itu. Tapi ibu memaksaku, katanya dia tidak mau berpisah lagi denganku.

Sekarang aku berdiri di sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan, "Universitas konoha" . karna ayah memaksaku melanjutkan kuliahku di sini.

"huhhh" aku menghela napas panjang, sambil berjalan menju ke ruangan rector kampus ini,, kebetulan kepala rector sekaligus pemilik kampus ini adalah nenekku "tsunade senju". Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi surat kepindahanku dari kampus sebelumnya ke sini.

Setelah sampai keruangan nenek,,,! Nenek langsung mengantarkanku ke kelas yang akan aku tempati. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan nenek sudah berdiri di sebuah rungan. Sepertinya di dalam sedang ada kegiatan belajar,,,!" Permisi" kata nenek kepada dosen yang mengajar di kelas itu.

"Silahkan masuk tsunade_san dan apa ada yang saya bantu" jawab dosen itu dengan senyumnya. Sedangkan para siswa langsung diam dan tenang, terang saja karna di depan mereka ada orang yang paling berkuasa di seluruh kampus.

Nenek, langsung masuk kedalam kelas tersebut. Tapi aku hanya diam di luar sambil bersandar di balik pintu kelas itu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat malas bila harus bertemu dengan orang-orang baru lagi,,! Karna sejak 4 tahun aku di iwagakure, aku tidak mempunyai satu orangpun teman. Entahlah aku sudah merasa malas berbicara dengan orang selain keluargaku.

"eh,,, bocah,,,,! Apa kamu hanya ingin diam di luar ya,,,?" panggilan dari nenek itu, menyadarkanku, dari lamunanku. Aku melangkah masuk ke kelas itu, danberdiri di depan orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman kelasku nanti. Masa bodoh aku tak peduli, toh aku tak akan mengenal mereka.

"kalian perkenalkan,,, dia adalah teman baru kalian. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah cucuku" setelah nenek, memperkenalkanku kepada orang_orang itu, dia langsung pergi dari kelas ini. "o,,, yaa sekarang kamu duduk di samping" dosen itu terdiam sejenak, hanya untuk mencari tempat kosong di kelas ini. "em,,, di situ,, di dekat hinata". Kata ddosen itu, sambil menunjuk kea rah seorang gadis, yang duduk paling belakang.

"Deg",,,,, Jantungku seperti di hantam ribuan jarum, luka yang hampir sembuh, kini kembali robek, ketika aku melihat sosok yang di sebut oleh dosen itu. Kenapa harus dia,,,? Ada banyak orang yang namanya hinata di kota ini. Tapi kenapa harus dia,,,? Apakah kami-sama, ingin mempermainkanku,,,?

Orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Ah aku tidak peduli, toh sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa_nya.

Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Aku hanya diam, sambil menatap lurus ke depan,,, ! jujur aku bukannya marah kepadanya, tap rasa kecewaku sudah tidak bisa aku hilangkan dari hatiku. Ketika aku mencobanya memaafkannya, maka aku akan kembali mengingat kejadian sialan itu.

Sekarang, sudah istirahat. Kali ini berada di atap kampus ini, seperti yang kalian tau, atap kampuslah tempat yang paling aku sukai. Karna di sini aku bisa menatap langit yamg luas. Dan disini aku bisa melihat matahari yang selalu sendiri, seperti diriku sekarang ini.

Aku berdiri dam memejamkan mataku, aku membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku. Aku berharap angin menerbangkan kekesalankku bersamanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang mungil melingkar di tubuhku, aku kaget, tapi ketika aku mendengar suaranya aku tau siapa dia.

"naruto,,, Maafkan aku,,,!" suara yang begitu aku kenal, terdengar di telingaku, suara yang begitu, membuatku terluka.

"apakah tidak cukup kamu menyakitiku selama ini,,,?" pertanyaan ku membuat dia memeatung di depanku.

"apa kamu tau bagaimana perasaanku, saat sahabatku sendiri lebih percaya dengan orang lain dari pada diriku,,,!"

"apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku, ketika satu-satunya orang yang kupunya, malah berbalik membenciku,,,?"

"dan apakah kamu tau,,,,? Bagaimana rasanya orang yang kamu cintai melakukan hal yang tadi kusebutkan kepada dirimu,,,?

Kurasa,, kamu tidak bakalan tau Nona Hyuga.

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan dia, yang diam terpaku disana. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi rasa kecewaku sudah membutakan mata haatiku.

Aku takut,, rasa cintaku padanya semakin membesar,,

Aku takut,, kembali tenggelam dalam pesonanya,,

Aku takut,, merasakan lagi, apa yang selama ini coba ku kubur,,

Dan aku lebih takut lagi,, aku akan terluka lagi karna mencintainya,,

*** di dalam kelas***

Aku duduk terus menatap kearah luar jendela,, aku tidak memperhatikan bahkan mendengarkan apa yang dosen itu bicarakan. Yang pastinya sekarang, hatiku sangat sakit. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kekesalan bercampur aduk jadi satu di sini,,,!

Kenapa gampang sekali, dia minta maaf setelah seenaknya menyakitiku,,

Kenapa dia , menganggap ini semua begitu mudah,,

Kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakannya, dia datang kembali di kehidupanku,,

Kenapa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku sedikitpun,,,?

***"Hinatal Pov"***

Di sini Aku masih terdiam. aku tidak tau, kalo naruto sangat terluka dengan perlakuanku 4 tahun yang lalu. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Karna ini semua murni kesalahanku.

Bahkan aku sudah merubah naruto yang ceria, menjadi dingin dan pendiam seperti sekarang ini.

aku tega mengakhiri persahabatan mereka, hanya demi laki-laki itu. Bahkan aku masih terkejut atsa ucapan naruto tadi.

Aku tidak tai kalau naruto, pernah mencintaiku.

***Flash Back***

Sejak kejadian di atap kemarin, aku tidak pernah melihat naruto. Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi ini cocok sebagai pelajaran unutuk naruto. Satu minggu dari kejadian itu, aku sungguh merasa gila, tidak pernah aku merasakan kerinduan sebesar itu kepada seseorang. Bahkan kekasihku sendiri pernah meninggalkanku pergi selama dua minggu, tapi aku tidak mersa sepeti ni. Oh,,, tuhan apa yang terjadi pada diriku,,,?

Kenapa naruto tidak pernah sekolah,,,? Apakah dia sedang sakit ya,,,? Ah,,, semua perasaan ini selalu datang di otak_ku selama seminggu ini. Baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan ke apartemennya. Karna kalo memang dia sakit, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku.

Karna naruto di sini tidak punya siapa-siapa, di sini dia hanya punya aku. Karna keluarganya berada di iwagakure. Oh,,, kami-sama kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu,,,?, baiklah sekarang juga aku harus mencari naruto.

Aku berjalan ke luar dari sekolahku, karna aku akan meminta maaf kepada naruto. Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku percaya.

Kekasihku sedang berciuman dengan orang lain, dan dia adalah shion orang yang di ceritakan oleh naruto. Oh,,, kami-sama kenapa aku bisa se bodoh ini,,? Kenapa aku mennggalkan sahabatku demi laki-laki bodoh ini,,,?.

Aku berlari terus menuju apartemen naruto. hatiku sakit, Tapi bukan sakit karna melihat sasori dengan wanita lain. Tapi sakit karena, aku telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang selalu ada di sampingku saat suka maupun duka.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di apartemen naruto. Aku terus mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil namanya, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban darinya. Air mataku terus menari dengan indah di kedua pipiku. Penyesalan, mungkin hanya itu yang mampu aku rasakan saat ini.

"Hinata_can" sapa sseorang dari belakangku,,, yang ternyata adalah tetangga naruto. Hampir semua tetangga naruto mengenalku, karna aku hampir setiap hari bermain di sini bersama naruto.

"iya bibi" jawabku kepada orang itu ,,

"ini surat yang di titip naruto untuk kamu". Aku terdiam,, mendaengarkan perkataan orang tadi, surat untuk apa,,,? Emang kenapa naruto,,,?

Aku mengambil surat itu, dan segera membukanya,,,

"hinata,,,,! Oh mungkin aku kurang sopan,,,

Karna aku bukan lagi sahabatmu,,,

"Nona hyuga",, semoga kamu disini bahagia,,,

Kamu ingat,, aku dulu pernah berjanji,,,

Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu,,

Sekarang pun begitu,,,,

Aku akan mengabulkannya, walaupun sangat sulit bagi hatiku untuk menerimanya,,

Tapi aku laki-laki yang harus menepati janjiku kan,,,?

Aku akan pergi jauh,,,

Dan tak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupanmu,,,

Selamanya.

Aku cukup senang kau pernah menjadi sahabatku,,,

Dan aku cukup bahagia kau menjadi cinta pertamaku,,,

Yang tidak bakalan aku miliki.

Terima kasih atas segalanya,,,"nona hyuga"

Dan selamat tinggal,, "sahabatku dan cinta pertamaku.

Aku terus menangis di kamarku,,, karna aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang patal. Apakah waktu bisa kembali,,,? Apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya,,,?

Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa aku sangat merasa kehilangan dia,,,? Dan tidak terlalu terluka, ketika melihat sasori dengan wanita lain.

Karna sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai sasori, aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Aku mencintai seseorang yang selalu di dekatku, seseorang yang selalu menemaniku, dan seseorang yang selalu mencintaiku. Yaitu "Uzumaki Naruto".

Tapi sekarang apa,,,? Aku telah melukainya, aku telah kehilangan dia, dan aku yang bodoh ini membiarkan dia pergi meninggalkanku. Semoga suatu hari nanti aku bis bertemu j=kembali dengan dirinya. "sahabatku yang ku cinta"

***Flash Back End***

Baiklah,, aku harus meminta maaf kepada naruto lagi,lagi, dan lagi. Sampai naruto benar-benar memaafkanku.

Di dalam kelas aku melihat naruto hanya duduk diam menatap jendela, sungguh aku merasa bersalah karna merubah orang yang ku cinta menjadi seperti ini,,,!

"Naruto,,, aku minta maaf" kataku lagi,, kepadanya,,,! Dia hanya diam, tak memperdulikan ucapanku.

Ku beranikan diri menggenggam tangannya, Tapi dia menepisnya dan mulai branjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi,,! Aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat, aku tidak peduli dengan dosen dan teman-temanku yang memandangku dengan heran. aku tidak mau kehilangan dia unruk yang kedua kalinya.

NAruto,, aku tau aku egois,,

Aku dengan gampangnya minta maaf setelah menyakitimu.

Aku yang begitu bodohnya tidak mempercayai sahabatku sendiri,,

Aku yang begitu teganya memutuskan persahabatan kita,,

Dan bodohnya lagi aku tida menyadari cintamu padaku,,

Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau naruto,,

Walaupun kau tak akan memaafkanku,,

Walaupun kau sangan membenciku,,

Tapi,,

Aku akan selalu berusaha agar kamu memaafkanku,,

Dan aku akan selalu membuatkmu kembali mencintaiku,,

Karna aku,,,, (ku perrerat pelukkanku di tubuhnya)

"sangat mencintaimu naruto"

***Hinata Pov End***

Hinata terus memelukku semakin erat. Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana,,,?

Aku memang tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya,,,

Tapi, aku juga masih kecewa dengan sikapnya dulu,,,!

Dia melangkah maju ke depanku,, sehinngga aku dapat melihat mata lavender itu lagi.

"Tapi Aku,, belum,,",,,** Cup** sebuah sentuhan lembut tepat mendarat di bibirku, sebelum aku menyelesaikan Ucapanku.

Ciuman itu berahan begitu lama. Karna aku dan dia sama-sama, ingin melepaskan kerinduan kami yang begitu dalam. Akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman itu, karna kami membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas.

Aku mungkin masih kecewa dengan hinata, tapi rasa cintaku padanya, lebih besar dari apapun.

Ketika kalian mencintai seseorang,,

Maka kalian akan mengerti arti sebuah pengorbanan,,

Ketika kalian tidak pernah di perhatikannya,,

Janganlah berhenti untuk memperhatikanya,,

Dan ketika dia mulai membencimu,,

Jangan sekali-kali, kalian berhenti mencintainya

Karna cinta itu tidak buta,,

Karna cinta itu akan indah pada akhirnya,,,

Karna itu seperti kupu-kupu,,

-Berawal dari ulat yang biasa saja,,

-Berubah menjadi kepompong yang tak beerdaya,,

-Dan Berakhir menjad kupu-kupu yang indah,,

Seperti cintaku ini,,

-berawal dari sahabat,,

-berlanjut ke pengorbanan,,

-dan berakhir menjadi kisah cinta yang sangat indah, dan aku berharap ini untuk selamanya.

*******The End********


End file.
